rakuzan vs seirin
by codegeass13night
Summary: A cause d'un stupide pari, kuroko se trouve obligé de rejoindre la génération des miracles, mais le nouveau membre de seirin pourrait tout changer, qui va gangner, rakuzan ou seirin? ( j'ai rajouter un mémo a la fin )


Chapitre 1:

VESTIAIRE DE SEIRIN

Tout les joueurs de serin étaient réunit dans le vestiaire. La plupart étaient anxieux à propos du match qu'ils allaient bientôt disputer et d'autre s'inquiéter plus pour un certain garçon au cheveux bleu.

-C'est pas vrai mais il est passé où ?

kagami en pouvait plus, il ne restait plus que quelque minutes avant le match et kuroko n'était toujours pas là.

- Je sais pas, il ne répond pas au téléphone

riko aussi commencer à paniquer, ça fait une heure qu'elle pour ne tomber que sur messagerie.

-On peut plus attendre, il faut y aller, dit hyuuga méme si il se faisait du souci il ne pouvait pas abondonner maintenant après tout ce qu'il agit fait pour en arriver là.

- Ne vous laissez pas découragez, c'est pas parce que kuroko n'est pas là, qu'on peut pas gagner, compris ?, encouragea riko mais intérieurement elle en doutait.

-oui, répondit il tous à l'unisson.

Banc De Rakuzan

Parmi les joueurs de Rakuzan l'ambiance était totalement différente, la GDM étaient sûr de gagner la seule qu'il ne trouvait pas ennuyer dans ce match était kuroko bien sûr y' avait kagami mais voyons les choses en face contre aomine il n'a aucune chance.

- C'est bon ils arrivent, informa midorima en voyant seirin arrivait.

- C'est bizarre, kurokocchi n'est pas avec eux

depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent kise arrivait plus ou moins à repérer directement kuroko, c'est bien pour ça que l'absence de kuroko l'alarma.

- il est ou alors ?

A première vue on pouvait pas dire si murasakibara était vraiment curieux avec sa mine stoïque et son paquet de chips mais ses amis ont toujours qu'il se préoccuper de lui.

- daiki, va les voir et demande leur ou est tetsuya, ordonna akashi, sa voix ne laissant place aucun refus.

- compris, obéit, bien évidement, aomine se dirigeant vers eux.

BANC DE SEIRIN

riko a été la première a remarié qu'aomine se dirigea vers eux suivi par son équipe, à son arrivé kagami se leva brutalement, il n'avait jamais l'ancienne lumière de kuroko juste par jalousie et le comportement de celui ci n'arrangeait en reine les choses

« Hey, les nazes, ou est tetsu ? » demanda aomine insolent.

comme prévu, taiga s'énerva immédiatement, c'était trop facile de le provoquer,

« je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde » répond kagami se tenant devant lui d'une manière qui e voulait imposante même si ce ne fut pas une réussite.

« tetsu est mon meilleur ami alors oui ce sont mes affaires » daiki faisait tout son possible pour le mettre en colère et arrête pas de lui rappeler que c'était avec lui qu'était tetsuya avant.

« c'_était_ ton meilleure ami maintenant il te reste plus qu'à dégager » amine s'appâtait a répliquer mais le coach de serin l'interrompit et mis fin à la dispute avant qu'elle ne commence.

« calmes toi, kagami, aomine-san, nous ne savons pas ou il est et il ne répond pas au téléphone » répond riko poliment, mais à l'intérieur elle aussi bouillonner de rage.

« vous pensez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » demanda t il plus inquiet maintenant.

« nous ne savons pas »

« bon, ok, alors bonne chance » dit aomine en se retournant.

Banc De Rakuzan

une fois l'as revenu vers son équipe, il rendit son rapport,

« ils ne savent pas ou il est, il a juste disparu » résuma t il.

« il a peut être eu un accident » dit frénétiquement kise qui sauta partout en train d'imaginer dans quelle état il pourrait être.

« ou peut être il a peur » propose atsushi plus serein

« peur ? Pourquoi ? »répéta aomine

« réfléchissez un peu, si ils perdent ce match, kuroko devra se faire transférer à rakuzan » expliqua midorima.

« il sait que seirin n'est pas à la hauteur » dit kise avec un grand sourire, un plus calme que tout à l'heure. " ça m'étonnerai, ce n'est pas le genre de tetsu de fuir " réfléchit aomine, à part akashi, il connaissait son ombre mieux que qui con que, il a dû se passer quelque chose, espérons juste qu'_ils_ n'ont rien à voir là dedans, il fût sortit de ces penser par la voie imposante de son capitaine.

« de toute façon , qu'il soit là ou pas, si on gagne il va venir avec nous à rakuzan » dit fermement akashi, mais lui aussi avait les même crainte qu'aomine et sûrement de tout l'équipe qui n'osait pas le dire à vois haute.

MATCH

le jeu venait de commencer mais serin était déjà très en difficulté. Kagami faisait de son mieux mais contre kise et aomine il n'avait aucune chance. Hyuuga essaya plusieur fois de marquer des panier sauf que murasakibara l'arrêter à chaque fois et izuki ne s'en sortait pas mieux il n'avait aucun moyen d'utiliser son œil de l'aigle. Au final le première mi temps se finit à 5-52 pour rakuzan.

VESTIAIRE SEIRIN

dans serin, c'était la panique totale surtout cause de leur as,

« merde, on est en train de se faire battre à plate-couture ! » hurla kagami tellement frustré qu'il ne tenait pas en place.

«Ça suffit, Kagami, Calmes-toi»

« que je me calme, on est foutu, on va perdre »

« eh bien pour quelqu'un qui prétend vouloir devenir le numéro 1 du japon, tu abandonnes très facilement » dit une voix venant de derrière

« kuroko ! »criat ils à l'unisson

«Josh» Salua Kuroko

« je serai ravi de vous raconter mais il faut que je me prépare surtout que vous êtes à 5-52 contre eux »

Banc De Rakuzan

« kurokocchi est là ! » dit tout joyeusement kise

« il était temps » dit atsushi

« c'est moi ou il a pas l'air très bien ? » fait remarquer midorima

«...»

MATCH

« tu es enfin là, tetsu »

«Aomine-kun»

le match repris mais kuroko ne fit aucun geste encore.

'mince, je vois à peine la balle, j'aurai peut-être du écouter le médecin...' pensa nerveusement kuroko

'qu'est ce qui arrive à tetsuya c'est comme si...' pensa akashi

Tetsuya »Appel horloge

«Oui, Shi-kun? »

« attrape » akashi lui envoya une balle mais au lieu d'atterrir dans ses mains elle passa à côté.

«Kuroko? »

« j'en étais sûr, tu vois flou »

« ok , c'est bon je vais tout vous dire, ce matin j'étais en train de m'entraîner quand par accident j'ai reçu la balle dans la tête, je me suis évanouit, quand je me suis réveiller jétais à l'hôpital, le docteur m'a dit que ma vision a été alterné, il faudra plusieurs heures, avant de redevenir normal » raconta t il.

« nous avons pas le choix, kuroko, au banc » indiqua riko

Kuroko polo n'est pu finir en y le match Rakuzan Gagné mise à niveau 9-109.

BANC DE SEIRIN

Après cette écrasante défaite, on peut dire que le moral de l'équipe était au plus bas,

« on s'est fait écraser » dit doucement kagami, la tête dans ses mains

« je suis désolé » s'excusa kuroko, qui avait l'air plus déprimé que lui.

« ne soyez pas si triste, nous allons gagner l'année prochaine » encouragea riko, malgré cette défaite elle savait qu'ils pouvaient encore gagner l'année prochaine, si seulement elle savait...

"Ouais" Murmura Kuroko

MAISON DE TETSUYA

kuroko venait juste de rentrer chez lui, et il pensait toujours la même chose depuis qu'ils avaient perdu contre rakuzan,

'qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant, je veux pas aller à rakuzan' pensa kuroko en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre.

tout en s'inquiétant, son téléphone se mit à sonner, le joueur de basket ne regarda même pas le nom affichait pour savoir qui c'était,

- oui ?

- Tetsuya, répond une vois froide et sombre

- …., tetsuya ne préfèra rien dire

- quand t'es-ce-que tu te fait transférer à rakuzan ? demanda t il directement

- Shi-kun ..., hésita le bleuté

- tu vas habiter avec nous quand tu seras à kyoto, akashi ne prit pas compter son hésitation

- akashi-kun, je ne peux pas juste déménager comme ça, tena kuroko

- hm, et pourquoi donc ?

- Ben, il ya mes parents...

- je l'ai j'ai déjà informer ils sont d'accord, contra son ancien capitaine

- mais..., il avait dû mal à trouver à trouver une autre explication

- pas de mais, tetsuya, nous avons fias un pari, tu n'as pas le choix

- ce n'est pas juste, je n'ai pas pu jouer ce match

- … si on faisait un autre accord alors ?, surprit il

- Comme ?

- Un deux contre deux, toi avec kagami contre aomine et kise

- ... c'est d'accord, accepta t il pas très sûr de lui

- très bien, alors à 16h au parc

il raccrocha.

'je suis foutu...'

bonjour tout le monde, cette histoire reprendra dans une semaine ou deux, plusieurs mon demandé pourquoi la gdm est a rakuzan et pas kuroko ou pourquoi akashi veut qu'il vienne je ne peux pas encore le révéler car ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé pendant leur dernière de collège si je le dis des le debut mon histoire tombe à l'eau donc vous allez dévoir attendre environs 7 chapitres en ce qui concerner l'écriture elle est censé être plus détailler mais puisque j'allais en vacances j'ai du faire faire vite quand je reviendrai je la referai merci pour la lire


End file.
